draconisimmortalistalosfandomcom-20200213-history
The eyes of Gulga Grymna
The eyes of Gulga Grymma The eyes of Gulga Grymna are a blood thirsty, bone shattering, pack of hell hound behaved monsters. These monsters arrange in different sizes; The giant 30 foot black eye, Glackas, The small but very dangerous, Showlos, The fast scouting blades elf man, Drolops and The head popping black magic, Janglars. Along side these monsters are 450,987,989 million orks. History' The EOGG, have ruled the lands of Killgory for hundreds of years. During this time, they have laid waste to the land. Walking around in black tar, through giant mines, no trees, massive watch towers with the keen eye of archers with poisonous arrow heads and the soul crushing, life stealing, death commander "Lord Venombrood". Lord Venombrood is known for his claims of millions of souls and has Chuck Norris as his bitch. But there's another feature to his power and that is the Sakura Gem. This Gem has the power to draw in the Enemies with the beauty it produces, leading them to their doom. Monsters' The Glacka:' This monster has the size and strength to turn a frost troll into kitty ****. Its power is “the first of heat" one swing of an arm will melt through steel like dropping a stone into water. This species of monsters are over 5,000 years old, created by Kadata, The right hand man to Lwalt26. This monster stands around 30 foot and weighs over 7.8 tons. Items; i giant metal club and a mallet. The Showlo ''' This is a small but very dangerous specimen; it can slice open a bear with its razor sharp teeth and claws. Its powers are that it can vanish and reappear with the head on an enemy. Another advantage to this creature is that every bite or slice it makes, the area around the bite/slice area will burn away like acid. This creature was created by Nugral, a dark wizard that bows down to Lwalt26. This creature stands around 3 foot and weighs around 20kg and is over 1,500 years. Items; a small dagger. '''The Drolops This monster is related to the wood elf but owns some very nasty attitude. it can run through an entire army of men and come back with a million hearts. Its powers are; super speed, invisibleness and an incredible sneak attack with the help of two swords craved with the buyton, an extremely strong, light weight metal. Its creator is unknown, but they have been enslaved by Haleda, a very strict military commander. It stands the size of a full grown man and weighs 65kg. Items; two blades, throwing knifes and bow/arrow with poison tipped heads. 'The Janglars ' This monster is a dark mage monster with the power to turn a giants head into confetti. Its powers are; the bolt of electricity, Flame balls, a healing shield and telepathically strong enough to burp a full grown fire troll. This creature was created by Englar. Englar is part administrative assistant, part advisor, and one hundred percent loyal to Lwalt26. It stands at 10 foot and weighs over 500kgs. Items; one staff with dragon blood running through its veins. Along side lord Venombrood is a very dark, powerful, soul gazing Dragon, loveran Moutrid. History This dragon has been the pet of Lord walt for over 10,000 years and was created by Lord Venombrood himself. This dragon is incredibly strong and incredibly loyal to Lord walt. It is aslo the evil brother of Draconis Falcon, a Dragon owned by Blazing Talon. Infomation This dragon is a spirit dragon that produces electricity. It is incredibly hard to kill for its bones are encrypted with a spell which stops it from falling apart and breaking. it can produce electricity of 100,000,000,000 bolts, this smashes through and steel and blowing the enemy to bits of smoking ash. It has 30 inch, razors to the razor sharp claws and can slice through anything, leaving the target looking like a bit of paper that has met a feral cat. It also likes to swing its tail. on this tail you will find; 20 inch spikes, a current of electricity and a large amount of giant razor blade going up its tail AND a jaw strong enough to go through stone like a little kid with candy. SECOND DRAGON A second dragon i have is a follower dragon of loveran Moutrid and has half the power. this Dragon is a fire based dragon Category:Empire Category:Pick an army